The Legend of Korra: Dragon Spirit
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: The World-Eater has returned to the mortal world, can Avatar Korra find a way to stop this ancient evil or will the world end? Follow her quest in beating the immortal dragon god of destruction!
1. Chapter One: Fin Lein-Naakin Daal

**The Legend of Korra – Dragon Spirit**

* * *

**Chapter One: Fin Lein-Naakin Daal**

It was a serene night in Republic City, and even more quiet in Air Temple Island. The master airbender, Tenzin, slept deeply with his wife. But he began to experience something rather…disturbing.

Tenzin found himself on top of scorched earth, bodies of burned men and women lied on the burned ground. He was terrified, Tenzin then heard a sound that shook him to his very spirit, he turned to see two bright red eyes looking at him.

"Joor, vulom lov ahrk til los nid hi vis dreh do nii!" The red-eyed black beast said in its strange tongue. The skies began to turn crimson and balls of fire began to fall from the clouds.

"What…what are you?" Tenzin asked the monster as he backed away and trip on a body. He looked at the body; it was that of a United Forces soldier. He still had his armor on, but it had been burned to a crisp like the rest of his body. Tenzin stood up quickly; he looked at the monster who still stared at him.

Then more of the beasts with wings joined it in the darkness. "Dov!" One of them responded to Tenzin's question.

The darker one looked at Tenzin with primordial hatred in its eyes, its red infernal eyes. "I AM ALDUIN, FIRST BORN OF AKATOSH! I HAVE RETURNED FROM THE VOID TO DEVOUR YOUR WORLD!"

Then it opened its enormous maw and shouted at Tenzin. A thunderous sound was the last thing that Tenzin heard before he woke up in cold sweat. He struggled to breathe, his pillow and sheets wet from the sweat, his forehead burned as if he had fever and he hyperventilated as if he was being strangled.

"Tenzin! Are you all right, you are sweating like crazy." Pema, Tenzin's wife, said as she was awakened by Tenzin's fast breaths.

"I…I…" Tenzin tried to say, but he was still anxious from the nightmare he had experienced. Tenzin stood up from his bed and walked towards the door, he went to the bathroom.

"Tenzin?" Pema said as she saw her husband go to the bathroom, he had been disturbed by something in his dreams.

The tired airbender master washed his face with cold water, to cool down his fever. He looked at himself on the mirror. "Alduin…where have I heard that name before?" He asked himself.

* * *

The next day, Tenzin went to the city, his destination the Republic University in search for a source on the Age of Prosperity, the times before the Hundred Years War and beyond. It was well before Avatar Aang, Avatar Roku, Avatar Kyoshi, Avatar Kuruk and Avatar Yaicheng's times or maybe long before most Avatars.

He took several books on the subject, some were older and others were fairly newer. "Hm…" Tenzin mumbled as he found a rather strange volume, it was called the Book of the Dovah, according to the sticker on it. "What a strange book." Tenzin said as he looked at the cover of it.

It was black with a symbol of a winged creature on the center of it. He opened it and on the first page it said _'Deykel do Dovahkiin'_. The next page was written on the normal acceptable language.

"Oh no…" Tenzin said after finishing reading half of the book. "It's the World-Eater."

Korra was taking a walk around the park with Mako, she had been training airbending moves for almost five months now and was now taking a break.

"Tenzin sounded pretty freaked out this morning when he left to go to the university." Korra said as she walked towards a water fountain and drank some water. "He said that he had some weird dream where this thing was speaking in a weird language to him."

"Maybe he had a spirit revelation or something?" Mako asked.

"I don't get it; if he had then I should've gotten one too. I'm the Avatar after all." Korra said as she and Mako took seat on a park bench.

"Maybe you weren't meant to get it. Tenzin is Aang's son after all." Mako said.

"I don't know. How are you doing in your new job as a police officer?" Korra asked Mako.

"It's going good, the guys in the force were a little apprehensive at first since I'm not a metalbender but Chief Beifong is trying to make the police more diverse." Mako responded. "I even stopped several muggings this week; I say I will hit sergeant by next month."

"That's great." Korra said.

"How you been doing?" Mako asked his girlfriend.

"Well…ever since I beat Amon and discovered airbending some strange things have been happening." Korra answered.

"What do you mean?" Mako asked again.

"Sometimes when I speak I start saying some strange words and then my room just explodes!" Korra responded. "It's getting more continuous."

"Strange words?" Mako added to his questions.

"I can't say them or you would go flying into the air with this airbending word." Korra said as she look at the sky.

_Dovahkiin…_

"You heard that?" Korra asked Mako.

"Heard what?" Mako responded.

_Dovahkiin…_

"That! Don't you hear it, it's coming from everywhere." Korra said as she stood up and looked around. "This is weird…"

"Where do you think this sound is coming from?" Mako asked her.

"Everywhere but…it sounded clearer from the north." Korra said as she then saw Tenzin walking towards them. "Tenzin, did you find what you were looking for in the university's library?"

"Yes, we need to go back to the temple so I can explain it to you clearly." Tenzin responded.

"Uh…okay?" Korra said as she and Mako looked at each other. They followed the airbending master back to the temple.

Once they went back to the temple, there Bolin was playing Pabu and Asami was talking through the phone with a new business partner she had found.

"This is what I found." Tenzin said as he showed them the book.

"Book of Dovah? What does it mean?" Korra asked him.

"From what I've read, translated it means 'Book of Dragon'." Tenzin answered.

"Book of Dragon? I thought that the lasts dragons were killed hundreds of years ago by General Iroh of the Fire Nation." Korra said.

"Not exactly, there are two dragons left…Ran and Shaw. But the dragons in this book are much ancient than Ran and Shaw and the other dragons like them. This book is actually called 'Daykel do Dovahkiin'." Tenzin said.

"Dovankiin…" Korra whispered.

"What is it, you heard of it before?" Tenzin asked her.

"Uh…yeah. I heard it before you arrived to the park. The word sounded all over the place, like if someone had said it all around me." Korra answered.

"This is more drastic than I thought. Korra, Dovahkiin means Dragonborn in ancient dragon language." Tenzin said.

"Dragon language? Dragons could speak?" Mako asked.

"The ancient dragons were capable of speech, writing and reading. In other words they were more than capable of communicating with normal people." Tenzin responded. "The dragon language, according to the book, was called Thu'um or Tongue."

"Well that's nice and all but was does 'Dragonborn' have to do with me?" Korra asked her sifu.

"Korra, in ancient times the spirits…rather the Divines gave to the physical world a champion to stop the ancient dragons from conquering the world. It was an individual who was born with the immortal soul of a dragon but with the body of a mortal human." Tenzin responded. "The Dovahkiin had many abilities that separated him or her from the rest of humanity. He/she could speak the Thu'um and shout like a dragon. They could master any form Thu'um and absorb the immortal soul of the dragons they slayed in battle. And also…they could control all four elements."

"What are you trying to say, Tenzin?" Asami asked the airbending master as she hanged up the phone.

"What I am trying to say is that the Avatar is the more modern interpretation of the Dovahkiin. Korra…you are…according to the book and the prophecies in the rest of the volumes…the Last Dragonborn." Tenzin responded with a serious voice.

"No way…." Korra said. "How…how can we know that these books are true?"

"I have compared the volumes of the books with old Avatar texts…they are a complete match." Tenzin said. "In abilities, supposed origins, and goals. The Dragonborn was created to bring balance to broken world ruled by Dragons…like the Avatar was said to bring balance to the world from everything that rose against it."

"Great…now it happens that not only am I the spirit of the world but I have the soul of an immortal dragon in me. This is swell…" Korra said as she sat down on the couch of the living room.

"But that is not all…Kyoshi was the Avatar during Chin's conquest, Kuruk was Avatar when the spirit known as Koh entered the physical world, Roku was Avatar when Sozin began the war and Aang replaced him when he died. Do you see a pattern?" Tenzin asked Korra.

"Uh…that Avatars are born in times of need?" Korra responded with another question.

"Yes, but your time is much more…difficult." Tenzin said.

"I defeated Amon, the crisis is over." Korra responded.

"I am afraid that Amon was not the true threat…the real one is much more sinister. The World-Eater, Alduin has returned. He was the one I saw…in my dreams." Tenzin said as he sat down on a chair in front of Korra. "Alduin…is destined to end the world."

They were all silent after Tenzin said those words. The ancient dragon known as Alduin was destined to destroy the world? How could that be possible?

"But as Dragonborn, it is said that you are the only one in the world that is capable of defeating the World-Eater." Tenzin said.

"How am I supposed to beat this immortal dragon?" Korra asked him.

"Sadly…I do not know." Tenzin responded.

* * *

Meanwhile in the Fire Nation, within the lost city of the Sun Warriors, the dragons Ran and Shaw rested inside their caves when they heard the voice…

"Dov!"

The two dragons came out of their caves and saw to the skies. A winged ebony beast with bright red eyes hovered above of them. "Ran…Shaw…zhu'u los zonah wah koraav frey faal joor." It said to the two dragons.

"Alduin…" Ran said as he saw the immense power coming from the beast. Shaw backed away as Alduin approached towards them.

"**Zhu'u lo Alduin! Diist kiin do Akatosh ahrk hi fen fah daar gruth**!" Alduin yelled as he flew towards the twin dragons with bloodlust in his eyes.


	2. Chapter Two: Revelation

**Chapter Two – Revelation**

* * *

_Su, Gol, Yol, Lom. __Faal Dovahkiin in se pah hir verins ahrk mil ro wah faal lein. _

* * *

It had been a day since it was revealed that Korra was the fabled Dragonborn of old. But to further confirm these allegations, Korra, Mako, Bolin, Asami, Tenzin and his older brother, the now retired United Forces Commander, Bumi set sail to the only place that could help them gain such information.

The Wong-Shi Tong Library below the deserts of the Earth Kingdom.

"Augh…how much will this trip take, its hot out here." Bolin said as he tried to keep himself cool with a wet towel on his head.

"Bolin please, stop whining. It's hard enough in dealing with the heat and your whining makes it worse." Mako said as he too tried to deal with the intense heat of the desert.

"Guys we are probably getting close, right Tenzin?" Korra asked airbending teacher.

"To tell you the truth, the Library is hidden below the sands. It's going to be a little hard to find this library." Tenzin answered as he tried to calm Oogi, his flying bison.

"Didn't dad always say that the library could be spotted just above the ground?" Bumi said.

"He said it was the tower section of the library that could be seen." Tenzin responded.

"Then it can't be too hard to find it then. I mean, it's a big tower in an empty desert." Asami said.

Two hours had passed, and they still hadn't located such tower. They were all getting tired and dehydrated, luckily the sun was setting and the night was coming meaning cooler air was going to set in.

"Alright everyone, we'll make camp and sleep a couple of hours before the sun rises again." Tenzin said, getting a grunt from everyone on the saddle. They landed on the sandy ground, and began to open their tents.

"Does anyone have extra water because…I ran out." Bolin said as he saw that his canteen was empty.

"Bolin I told you to save up your water." Mako said clearly annoyed that his younger brother hadn't listened to him.

"But it was sooooooooooooo hot in the morning." Bolin responded.

"Don't worry, I have plenty of water." Korra said as she bended some water out of her canteen and into Bolin's.

"Thanks!" Bolin said as he began to drink the fresh liquid.

"Well I got our tent up." Mako said as he saw that the tent was perfectly built up.

"Wow, when did you learn to make tents?" Korra asked him.

"Back when Bolin and I had to live in the streets, we would always carry with us some tents that the Triads had given us as rewards for the jobs we did for them. They were old and not comfortable at all but they helped." Mako said as he opened the tent's entrance. "After you, Dovahkiin."

"Oh shut up." Korra responded as they both entered their tent.

Bolin was still trying to figure out how to assemble his tent. "Hmm…huh…hmm…err…"

"Having trouble there sonny?" Bumi said as he approached the young earthbender.

"Nah, I'm just trying to see how this piece connects to this one." Bolin responded as he looked at the two pieces of metal that connected to make the skeletal form of the tent. "Weird since I assembled Asami's tent flawlessly."

"That's because that's not a tent, it's a parachute. You must've gotten the bags mixed up." Bumi said as he laughed at Bolin's mistake.

"Oh…darn." Bolin said. "Oh well, I can always lie on my tarp and sleep below the stars."

"You sure? It's pretty cold out here." Bumi said. "Why don't you go sleep inside that Sato girl's tent? It's big enough to fit two in it."

"What?! No, that would be rude." Bolin responded.

"Enjoy the coldness then." Bumi said as he climbed on Oogi's saddle.

"You're sleeping on that?" Bolin asked the retired military man.

"Yeah, it's comfy." Bumi responded.

"Can I come up?" Bolin asked.

"Nope, space just for one." Bumi said.

"But we can all fit in it." Bolin said, getting a little annoyed by Bumi.

"Nope. Goodnight." Bumi responded, quickly falling asleep and snoring. Annoying a meditating Tenzin who was sitting on top of Oogi's head.

Bolin was getting a little cold; there was no other choice but to ask Asami if she could share the space. "Uh Asami, can I sleep in the tent with you?"

"Bolin? Uh…sure just bring your own tarp." Asami responded from inside the tent. Bolin smiled and entered, happy that he wouldn't get a cold after sleeping.

* * *

_Dovahkiin…Dovahkiin…faal praag faal Rotmulaag ko virlaan wah viik Alduin!_

_**NID!**_

Korra opened her eyes and was now surrounded in darkness; she began to firebend trying to escape the obscurity of this nightmare. "No! Come on!" Korra yelled as she ran towards an exit, a way to escape the darkness using her firebending as a torch.

"_**DOVAHKIIN!**_" There was that voice again, getting closer to her. Chasing her through the darkness. "_**DOVAHKIIN!**_"

Korra kept running until two red eyes made her stop sprinting, she tried to catch her breath but the red eyes were coming closer. "Gah!" Korra yelled as she felt a sharp object slice her back. She fell on the ground gasping for air.

"_**HAHAHAHAH! SUCH WEAKNESS, IT IS A DISGRACE THAT YOU USE THE NAME OF DOVAH.**_" The thunderous voice said as Korra tried to stand up but the wound on her back prevented her to do so. She felt paralyze, weak.

"You won't….beat me…." Korra said as she once again tried to stand up, she could kneel but the effort to stand up was taking too much energy from her. "I'm the Avatar and I won't let you…destroy my world!"

"_**JOOR, I AM ALDUIN THE WORLD EATER! YOUR ANCESTORS COULD NOT DEFEAT ME, AND NEITHER WILL YOU! MY BELLY IS ALREADY FULL WITH THE SOULS OF ALL THOSE THAT HAVE COME BEFORE YOU!**_" Alduin responded, making his threat known. "_**DIE DOVAHKIIN!**_"

The dragon opened his maw and shouted fire at Korra. Her eyes widened as the flames engulfed her and…

* * *

Korra woke up, gasping for air. "Korra! You okay!?" Mako said as he saw his girlfriend not breathing right.

"I saw him…I saw Alduin." Korra said as she saw that she was awake. "We need to get to the library. Now!"

The following morning, the team had renewed their search for the library, but Korra was now worried that Alduin would attack her in her dreams. If he could then…"Korra what did you exactly see in your vision?" Tenzin asked the worried Avatar.

"At first I heard the voice of an old man calling me, telling me that I needed something to defeat Alduin but then…that monster came and tried to kill me in my own head!" Korra said, sounding a little scared.

"Calm down Korra, what did Alduin say?" Tenzin asked.

"He said that he was full of the souls of those that came before me. I don't understand what he meant." Korra answered.

"We will have to ask Wong-Shi Tong once we arrive to the library. Just follow my lead; the spirit doesn't enjoy having mortals in his library." Tenzin said.

"There's the tower!" Asami said as she spotted a great spire coming from the sands. Tenzin made Oogi turn towards the tower.

"Bolin I need you to stay with Bumi and protect Oogi from any sandbenders. Do you understand…do you both understand?" Tenzin asked them.

"We do, little brother. You four go ahead, we'll protect Oogi." Bumi said as he took out his sword showing that he was more than capable of defending the sky-bison. Tenzin nodded and airbended Mako, Korra and Asami towards the only entrance in the tower.

The slowly glided down the tower and into the upper section of the enormous library. "Whoa, this place is biiger than I thought it would be." Korra said as she looked around.

"Yeah, look at all these books." Mako added.

"Stay focus, we need to find Wong-Shi Tong and tell him that Alduin has returned." Tenzin said.

"I don't think that will be a problem…" Asami said as a gigantic owl flew towards them and landed in front of the team.

"Humans, you dare to enter my library once again? Your audacity surprises me, what is it you seek this time Avatar?" Wong-Shi Tong asked Korra.

"Spirit…" Tenzin started saying. "We have come in desperation, the World-Eater has returned!"

"Yeah Alduin is here." Korra added.

Wong-Shi Tong's big eyes widened at the sound of Alduin's name. "I was afraid that this time would come. The mortal world is indeed in great peril with the resurgence of the World-Eater but there is something you seek about him correct?"

"Yes, we seek a way to stop his terror so the Avatar can defeat him." Tenzin responded.

"Defeating Alduin is an impossible task, what you seek cannot be done. Only the Dragonborn can stop the coming of the dragons." Wong-Shi Tong said.

"We know, and that's why we have come here. I am the Dragonborn!" Korra yelled, the owl spirit narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

"In many years past, the spirits tested the Avatars to see if they indeed had the dragon blood within them. The last Avatar to be tested was Avatar Roku and he had the shout to command dragons under his will. Do you have the power of the Thu'um?" Wong-Shi Tong asked her.

"I…I don't know." Korra responded. The giant owl spirit mumbled to himself.

"Follow me and I will tell you what you need to hear." The spirit said as he began to walk towards one of the many sections of the library with the team behind him.

"The Eight Divines, the most powerful of the spirits gave upon mortalkind a means on defeating the ancient dragons long ago. They gave one mortal the soul and spirit of an immortal dragon, one of the finest creations of Akatosh the leader of the Aedra." The spirit narrated. "When the old people of your world rebelled against the dragons, the First Dragonborn and the heroes of mankind used the Thu'um to battle and slay the dragons until the dreaded Alduin confronted them. It was a great battle indeed but not even the heroes were capable of defeating the immortal dragon with their Thu'um alone. The First Dragonborn sought out one of the Elder Scrolls, one of the pieces of the universe itself in physical form. With it they were able to defeat Alduin and trap him in Oblivion but…with a terrible price. The First Dragonborn died in battle because of his wounds."

"Ever since the soul of the immortal dragon has been reincarnated in different forms, the Avatars. You Avatar Korra are the newest one, the Last Dragonborn." Wong-Shi Tong said.

"But why the last?" Korra asked the spirit.

"Because by completing your destiny as Avatar and Dragonborn and defeating Alduin you will die and the cycle of rebirth will end. That's your destiny." Wong-Shi Tong revealed, making Korra and the others gasp in surprise.

"But great spirit is there no way to prevent such thing from occurring?" Tenzin asked.

"I do not know, human, but this is her destiny. You have to defeat Alduin and the dragons by learning the Words of Power." Wong-Shi Tong responded as he handed Korra a scroll. "This is the first word in a Shout…Fus."

"Where are the others?" Korra asked the spirit.

"You will have to find the other words and shouts on your own." Wong-Shi Tong responded.

* * *

They headed back outside the library, now a little worried that the prophecy told to them by Wong-Shi Tong could come true. That Korra would die by battling Alduin.

"Korra, you okay with this?" Mako asked her.

"I don't know, but what I know is that we need to stop the dragons from coming back. And learning these shouts is the first step in doing so." Korra said looking at the word in the scroll. When she looked at it, she felt strange energies being absorb by her directly from the word.

She turned around looking at the desert and shouted. "Fus!" The sands exploded with the sound of her voice.

"Wow! Did you just do that?!" Asami said.

"This must be a shout. It's incredible!" Korra said with joy.

"And this is just the first word of three according to Wong-Shi Tong. We need to find the other words and the remaining shouts so we can defeat the dragons under Alduin's command." Tenzin said. "Also, don't worry Korra, we will find a way in defeating Alduin one way or another."

"Thanks Tenzin." Korra smiled as they headed towards Oodi where Bumi and Bolin told them to hurry since the sun was incredibly hot.


	3. Chapter Three: Force, Balance & Push

Chapter Three – Force, Balance & Push

* * *

**Eastern Air Temple Island**

"Tenzin, what are we doing here again?" Korra asked as the group, which consisted of Korra herself, Tenzin, Bumi, Mako, Asami and Bolin, walked through the halls of the reconstructed Air Temple.

"To see if we can find anything related to the Thu'ums you have to learn before facing Alduin in battle." Tenzin responded as they entered the sealed gates of the temple, only to be opened by a master airbender. "We will have to make space for your Thu'um search…you still have to master airbending."

"But Tenzin I already know airbending! I even mastered the Avatar State!" Korra responded feeling a little annoyed.

"We won't have this discussion again." Tenzin said as he opened the sealed gates with his airbending.

"Whoa look at all this stuff." Bolin said as the room was full of hundreds of relics that looked like as if they hadn't been touched.

"The Fire Nation was never able to enter here." Mako said.

"With all these stuff hidden it would logical that there would be something about the Dragonborn hidden in here." Asami added.

"So…we're just going to search the place?" Korra asked.

"No, you go practice your airbending in the courtyard; I will have the Acolytes help me with the search. That includes you too Bumi." Tenzin answered.

"Got it little brother!" Bumi responded as he jumped into a mountain of scrolls making Tenzin cringe.

The teens headed to the courtyard, with Korra feeling irritated from what Tenzin had told her. "Gah! Airbending training is so boring! I want to learn how to beat these dragons."

"Tenzin just wants you to complete your training so you can be a full Avatar and be ready to face anything like Aang did." Mako said.

"I know that but it's just that these dragons are out there…probably planning on how to destroy everything." Korra said feeling useless. "How can I be anyone's Avatar if I can't even prevent something bad from happening?"

"Korra, you're the most powerful and kindness person I've met. We will deal the dragons one way or another, don't worry." Mako said.

"Easy for you to say…you don't have the soul of a dragon in you." Korra responded as she stood up and walked towards the open area of the courtyard and looked at the sky. "Grr…FUS!"

The sound of the very word made the entire temple shake from its very foundations. Korra sat on the floor, and began to meditate. If someone had an answer it would be her past self. Avatar Aang.

* * *

Korra found herself looking at Avatar Aang inside a room that resembled Air Temple Island. Her spirituality was beginning to increase. "Korra, what is it that you need?" The spirit of Aang asked her.

"Avatar Aang, I've been told that I am something called the Dragonborn." Korra said, Aang's face changed from that of calmness to surprise.

"You discovered that you are Dragonborn? This has been sooner than anticipated…that must be…Alduin has returned…" Aang realized.

"Yeah, and I need to know where to find the other words of power so I can develop my Thu'um." Korra said.

Aang remained quiet, not saying a word. "Korra…Alduin can travel between worlds. He can feel the presence of spirits…he's already here."

"What?!" Korra yelled. Then the ceiling was ripped apart from the walls and from it appeared Alduin.

"_**Dovahkiin Aang, hi imzik hinmaar aan vahk dor.**_" The great elder dragon said as he looked at the two Avatars below him. "_**Ah, Dovahkiin Korra, you too are here. With this I shall devour both of you…two lokraan with one stone.**_"

"Run Korra! Run! Don't worry about me; I shall meet you in Sovngarde!" Aang yelled as Korra was pushed away by the late Avatar. Korra's vision began to fade as Aang avoided Alduin's attacks but was then surrounded by more dragons.

"NO!" Korra screamed as she came back to the physical world.

* * *

"Korra!" Mako, Bolin and Asami yelled once they heard their friend scream loudly. They ran to where she was sitting at. "Korra are you okay?! What happened!?" Mako asked.

"I was talking with Aang but then…he...Alduin…he…" Korra tried to say.

"What happened here?" Tenzin asked as he joined the others.

"Korra says that Alduin attacked her while she was meditating…she says that Aang was…" Mako didn't know what to tell the old master about his father.

"I…understand." Tenzin said lowly. "We found nothing that could help us." Bumi nodded with a sad expression.

"Oh…" Korra said saddened. Then from out of nowhere a terrible sound was heard. "What was that?"

"_**DOVAHKIIN!**_" The terrible voice was heard once more, but this wasn't Alduin's voice. A dragon was flying around the Air Temple, breathing fire and shooting it at the old temple.

"A dragon!" Bolin yelled.

The dragon's shout was loud and powerful, making Korra's very spirit shake in…fear. But she knew what she had to do. Once the dragon flew close by she shouted. "FUS!" The word hit the dragon, it was a light hit but it felt it.

It made a turn and landed on the courtyard of the temple, shaking the very ground, making everyone fall on their backs. "_**I AM SAHLOKNIR! I WAS BROUGHT BACK BY MIGHTY ALDUIN TO FEAST ON YOUR BONES, DOVAHKIIN!**_" The dragon screamed, he then looked at Korra who stood in front of him. "_**THIS IS THE LAST DOVAHKIIN? HAHAHA! JOOR, YOU ARE BUT JUST A PUP!**_"

"You're calling me a baby? I'll show you!" Korra yelled as she ran towards the ancient beast, she avoided the Dragon's powerful fire shouts. She bended the fire from the dragon's thum'm and shot it back at him.

"_**AGH! MEYRUS JOOR! YOU USE THE POWERS GIVEN TO YOU BY SHOR AGAINST ME?! DIE!**_" Sahloknir moved his huge tail and smacked the ground with it, shockwaving Korra away.

She landed on her back, while the others attacked the dragon. "_**YOUR TAAR FIGHT AS WELL, IF THEY WISH THEIR VERY BEINGS TO BE DEVOURED THEN SO BE IT.**_" Sahloknir said as he tried to bite Mako, but he backed off using lightning blasts hurting the dragon's maw.

"We are never going to be able to be it!" Bolin yelled.

"Korra you okay?" Asami asked her friend.

"I'll be fine." Korra responded as she stood up and looked at her friends being smacked around by the dragon. "They're going to get killed! Everyone back off!"

She yelled as she used airbending to propel herself onto the sky and land on top of the dragon's head and hold on to his horns. "_**WHAT!?**_" Sahloknir yelled.

"Korra what are you doing!?" Tenzin said.

"I'm beating a dragon!" Korra responded as she tapped into the Avatar State. Her eyes glowed, and then she looked at the dragon's hide.

"_**NID!**_" Sahloknir yelled feeling the souls of millions of previous Avatars and the unyielding power of the dragon soul on top of him. He took to the skies in an effort to shake Korra off.

Korra then did the impossible…"FUS…RO DAH!" She yelled with the voice of hundreds if not thousands of people within her. The power of her shout struck the dragon on his neck sending it propelling into the ground below, crashing into the valley outside the Air Temple.

KA-KROOOOOMM! Was all that was heard as a giant cloud of dust was raised after the dragon crashed landed into the mountainous ground, the mighty had fallen.

Korra stood from the dust, standing over the dragon's still hide. Her eyes still glowing pure white and her expression blank of emotion. The dragon began to burn and energy began to escape from it and began to be absorbed by Korra. She consumed the dragon's knowledge, experiences and very soul.

After such amazing deed, the dragon became nothing but bones and Korra came out of the Avatar State. "Woah…" That was the first thing she said once she saw that she was standing over the skeleton of a dragon, the dragon that she had slain with her power.

The others then landed close to the slain beast's remains; they had quickly hopped on Oogi and flown towards the crash site. "Korra!" Mako yelled.

"Did I…just do that?" Korra asked them.

"Oh man, you should've looked at yourself you kicked that dragon's butt!" Bolin said excitingly.

"We saw a light coming from it, what happened after you defeated it?" Tenzin asked.

"I don't know, it felt so good when I absorbed it, hundreds of memories and lessons began to flood my head. Now thanks to it I know the rest of the Thum'um! Watch this!" Korra said, she turned around facing the forest. She inhaled some air and…

"FUS RO DAH!" She shouted once more, the power of the shout flattened that entire section of the forest going so far that it was lost in the horizon. "Isn't that awesome?! It also gets amplified in the Avatar State!"

"Korra what just happened was that you…absorbed that dragon's soul. Permanently killing it forever with no chance of coming back ever." Tenzin informed her.

"Well…it was either it or the world." Korra said.

"Did you learn any other shouts?" Asami asked her.

"No, just the rest of this one. Maybe I have to see what the others are before I get to fully learn them." Korra answered.

"With this new shout we might be able to put some real hurting on those dragons, right Tenzin?" Bumi said.

"Possibly, we still have lots to do beforehand. Alduin is much more different from this dragon or the others." Tenzin responded. "We might need some extra help."

"From whom?" Korra asked.

"The Thum'm Masters." Tenzin answered.


End file.
